Slugs and Snails, Both side of the Tale
by Kitsune Fey
Summary: Marlee Ford is a pathetic excuse for a Slytherin. Violet Reed is a beautiful ravenclaw. They blend well, despite a fued between their houses... can they tell their love for eachother before the year is out, or will they realise when it's too late... R&R!


Slugs and snails, and both sides of the tale

Chapter 1  
Recognition

Marlee POV

I sat down in the Slytherin common room next to my friends and started doing my defence against the dark arts homework. My friends, James and Sam, were messing about with the girls in our common room, pinning them down and snogging their faces off. I just didn't see how they could do that and still get away without doing homework.  
"Marlee, stop doing homework and join in!" James shouted over to me. I shook my head and continued writing down my essay about Fiend Fire. I finished in a matter of minutes and strode up to our dormitory, ignoring everyone else staring at me. I was a scrawny fifth year with a spotty face, weird posture and a permanent scowl on my face. My general appearance was boring as hell, dark brown hair, blue-green eyes and pale skin. For a Slytherin, I was pretty pathetic. I led down on my bed, my tie on the floor and my shoes still on. On my bedside cabinet, there was a picture of my mum and dad, before they got killed. I was there at their death. I dressed out of my uniform and into my pyjamas and tried to settle down to sleep, but my mind was racing. When I finally closed my eyes and slid into a ghoulish dream, everyone else was sleeping.  
_"Ulysses! Take Marlee! I can hold him off!" Leona Ford shouted to her husband.  
"Leona, he'll kill you!" Ulysses shouted back. Their house was burning all around them and ten year old Marlee was clinging to his father, watching his own mother go to her death through the flames.  
"Mummy!" he screamed. Leona looked back at her son and smiled sadly, before vanishing into the flames. Ulysses apparated with his son holding his hand to a police station.  
"My house is burning down! My wife is still in there!" he shouted. The man at the head desk seemed stunned by the fact that he had just appeared out of thin air. At that, a man in a grey cloak with a hood pulled up over his head walked in, his wand drawn and his laughter filling the room.  
"Perseus!" Ulysses shouted. The man pulled back his hood and Marlee gasped. His father's own brother had done this. Perseus raised his wand and uttered those foul words.  
"Avada Kedavra,"  
And Marlee screamed. _

I woke up in a cold sweat, my heart thumping. I hated seeing my parents' death in my dreams.  
"Mars?" I heard Sam say in the next bed. They all called me Mars, for some reason.  
"What?"  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, fine,"  
I tried going back to sleep, but that didn't work, so I went downstairs to the common room. I lit the fire with my wand and sat down, thinking. I had OWL exams coming up soon. A house elf scurried out in front of me and collected up the cup and food that Sam and James had spilled everywhere. I felt bad for the little guy, so I stood up and helped him.  
"Kind sir, you do not need to help me!" he exclaimed.  
"I don't need to, but I want to. My friends did this stuff, so I feel that I need to help you," I explained to him. He smiled, his huge ears wagging. I took the plates from him and opened the door at the other side of the room and tip toed out. Before I shut the door, I turned around and gave a couple of galleons to the elf.  
"Buy yourself something nice," I told him and he disappeared, smiling widely. I carried the plates across the castle and down to the basement. I came to the painting of the fruit bowl, tickled the pear and went inside, and came nose to nose with the most beautiful girl I have ever met to this date. Seriously, our noses were actually touching. She had wonderful bright blue eyes and thick, wavy brown hair. Her cheeks were dusted with freckles and she was wearing short shorts and a baggy t-shirt. I could taste her sweet breath as she breathed in and out on my lips and I could just imagine kissing her.  
"I'm sorry," she stuttered, standing back.  
"It's ok," I replied, smiling like a real idiot. Way to go, Marlee!  
"I'm Violet. Violet Reed," she announced, holding out her hand. I took it and shook it.  
"Marlee Ford,"  
She smiled at me and my heart melted. I recognised her from my Divination class. Which, by chance, I had tomorrow.  
"Hey, you're in my divination class, aren't you?" she asked. Right on time.  
"Yeah," I said. A house elf came and took the plates from me.  
"Well, I'd better be going," Violet said, tucking her hair behind her ear. I nodded and we turned to go out the door.  
"What house are you in again?" I asked bluntly.  
"Ravenclaw. You?"  
"...Slytherin,"  
We walked in silence until we reached a spiral staircase.  
"So, I'll see you in Divination?" she said.  
"I guess so," I said, before she smiled and walked up the stairs, leaving me with my heart leaping and butterflies swarming in my stomach. Now, I wouldn't be able to get to sleep.

**Hello. This may seem a little short, but it's the best I have for now. Please R&R x**


End file.
